Friendship is magic
by Jackatie123
Summary: This is my first story ever, i hope you like it. :)


It was cold outside, it was the middle of fall and that's one of my most depressing seasons. I thought that being a fox would make a difference but... it doesn't. it was September 7, my birthday. im turning 18 this year. I live in a public city so no big green fields, flower gardens, farms, ecetera. I've been living by myself for years and years. I still cant remember the last time i saw my parents. My friends parents tell me that some "THING" took them when i was just a kid, i haven't seen them since. I loan for them, but i seem to be able to live without them. Ive been doing great for the past couple years, living on my own. I used to live with one of my best friends, his name is Roxas. I hang out with him all the time. But i cant stand not having anybody to love anymore. I was an only child. I always wished i had a brother but Roxas pretty much takes up that spot. Hes always been there for me. Now Philex, hes a computer freak. Ask him anything about technology, BAM you got your answer in "According to Phil." 0.9 milla seconds. Which i think is pretty ridiculous. But i don't see him as one of my "SIBLINGS" Ha, he gets on my nerves sometimes but i think hes Pretty cool. So lets get to the point. Its my birthday and Roxas and Philex are over at my place. "So, J man, what are we doing this year for your birthday? Same thing as last year?" Philex Whined. "Nooo, this time we are going to the park." I say sternly. "Really? The PARK?" Roxas said. "Yes, but you will get it when we get there, it explains why i have been so depressed lately. Ok, so starting this month ive been real depressed. Ive been seeing this girl around town and i want to ask her if she want to hang out with us. But honestly, I dont think that Roxas and Phil would like some girl chillin out on the couch with usplaying card games and darts. But i dont care really its my choice, its my birthday, so i can either A: Ask some girl to hang out with us, or B: Get stuck with my two Annoying friends. Plus i think this will help out with my social problems, and depression. "Oh, i know whats going on...DUDE YOUR GETTING BORED OF US AND YOU NEED SOMEBODY TO REPLACE US." Phil said sadly. "No, its just we need ONE more person to perfect this club, and i know the right person. We parked our bikes at the park entrance. "So i she even here?" Roxas asked. "Yeah, she is here every day, she has gotta be here."

And she was. she was sitting on top of a park bench reading a book. I started glaring at her. "Oh man, J man has a crush on Miss. Hot stuff." Philex said surprised. I shake my head and concentrated on what we were doing. "No i was not, i was trying to see what book she was reading." I lied. "OK, what EVER you say bro." We started walking over to her. "Uh, Hey, i noticed that you were reading "The Spines" I said weakly. "Oh, you did, i just love these books, cant keep my nose out of em, Ha." She replied. "yeah i like em to." "So, whats your name?" She asked. "Oh, Uh.. Jackson Samus, but Uh, you can call me Jacky, or Lyoid." I said weak again. "Nice name, My name is Katie Marison, Call me Katie." "Well hello katie." I put my hand out to shake. "You guys seem really cool." she complimented. "Thanks, today is my birthday and we do have one more open spot to come with us." "Can i come with you guys?" Roxas whispers in my ear. "Dude say no, she doesn't seem worth it." "No, if i do that she will thinks were losers!" I whispered back. "Sure, we needed a girl, i get tired of these guys every now and then." Katie giggled. I could tell this was a good start of a perfect friendship. The four of us went back to my place. I took Katie for a tour around the house. After Everything was settled. We played a game of 4 jacks, and Katie whooped our tails every time. But nobody beats me at darts. Surprisingly she almost caught up to me but i still won a we called it a fair game. We had a blast all together. I think ive had the most fun i have ever had in my life, it was amazing. The next day Roxas went on vacation with his family, so it was just katie, philex, and me. We didnt have as much fun without Roxas, but i think we still had a good time. We did this for a couple of months before you know it winter has began. Winter was my favorite season. It was beautiful outside. Roxas and Philex had been stuck home because of there parents, or they got stuck up in homework, but me and Katie were already out of school and we didnt have any school work, but i had a summer time job. But of course...it wasnt summer so i had free time, so did katie and we spent all of it having fun, snowboarding, skiing, ice fishing. We had were enjoying seeing each other. We started showing more emotion to each other, we were slowly connecting until one day when Roxas and Philex were gone and it was just me and katie. "Hey katie, how you doing?" "Awesome, i had so much fun yesterday." "Me to, Uh but i have a question i want to ask, is that alright?" "Sure, whats on your mind?" "Uh you know when we first asked you to come hang out with us?" "Yeah." "I dont know if the other guys thought it to, but i cant hold it in anymore, i have known you for almost a half a year? and uh i thought you were the most beautiful woman i have ever seen in all my days, with your light green eyes and your blonde hair and your personality, would you like to go on a date with me?" When those words came out of my mouth i thought i had said it to soon, but when i saw a huge smile come across her face my hopes went up. "I-i would love to!"I ran towards her picked her up and spinned her in circles with joy, i stopped and stared at her for a long time. The next day i ready for my date. I meet her at the front of the Cafe shop. She was wearing a Pink and red dress that came down to her waist. She was wearing a Red skirt. Her eyes glowed in the night, it made her look beautiful. "You look, AMAZING." "Aww, thanks, you look handsom." I walked her to the resturaunt, i took her to Melue Jequel. It was expensive but totally worth it. After that we went home. "We sat on the couch. "That was so good." "I know, it was delicous." katie kissed me on the cheek. "Ahh, katie dont make things akward!" "Its a romantic, dinner date remember?" "yeah, but i didnt say anything about kissing." Kaite smiled and leaned over to give me another kiss on the cheek. Hey katie!, Ha ha!, stop!" She tackled me to the ground, giggling, giving me big long soft kisses on the cheek. I just laid there surrendering, rolling my eyes enjoying it all the same.I noticed halfway through the kiss that she was more on the side of my lips than my cheek. After a moment of giving me soft pecks i pushed her off playfuly, wiping lipgloss residue from my cheeks. "You got waaayyyy too close to the lips girl. Better watch it!" She bit her lip from embarrasement, i snickered and stood up,helping katie up as well. Better getcha home, its been fun katie. I took her home and i came back to my place i crashed on my bed, i couldnt stop thinking about katie. When Roxas and Philex got back, i told them everything. The next day everybody was there, Katie, Roxas, Philex, and me. Roxas and Philex totally embarrased me while katie was there, when katie walked in Roxas said. "How are you two love birds doin? Ha ha ha ha ha! im just messing with ya." I wanted to punch him so bad, but i held the urge to. We went out to ride snowboards i crashed mid mountain and fell the rest of the way down, and katie couldnt stop laughing. "Hey thats not funny...well maybe a little." We laughed the whole way home enjoying each others time, but i still had loads of fun with Roxas and Philex. On me and katies' next date we went to a movie. It was a paranormal movie, it was really scary, so scary that it made katie jump and spill the popcorn all over us. We silently laughed. We smiled at each other forgeting about the movie. But the movie was great. I brought her back to my place. "you like the movie katie?" "Really scary, but i had sooo much fun!" "You know our last date, were i kinda freaked out about you kissing me on the cheek?" "Oh yeah, im sorry about that." "No dont be, because i loved it. I lunged towards her and pressed my lips against hers. she gasped in shock but after a second, she kissed me back. She wrapped her arms around my back. We stood there for a while and finally come up for air. "I love you katie Marison." "I love you to." I pushed her back against her door as passion took control of me. I picked her up, our lips still locked together and halfway threw her on the bed. Before she could even gasp, my lips crashed down on hers again. Then we stopped. We were exhausted. "Didn't expect that, did you?" "No, but i loved it ." The next day Roxas and Philex asked how our date was. "It was-" "AMAZING..." katie finished. "Yeah, we went to see a movie." "Was it any good?" Roxas asked. "Eh, i give it a six out of ten." "Katie playfuly elbowed me. "Hey it wasnt that bad." "Your right, but it could have been better." "So what did you guys do after the movie?" "Oh uh we... sat on the couch, and talked." "Oh really?" "Yep, really." "Ok." katie didnt like it when i lied but she let it pass this time. I winked at her and gave her a smile. "Hey guys, im going to the grocery store because we need some food, i will see you in... fifteen to twenty minutes?" "Can i come?" katie asked. "Yes." "Ok, ill see you guys in a bit, see ya." They waved and continued their game of darts. "Were, alone again." "I said. "We sure are..." I sighed. katie laid her head on my shoulder. i grasped her in my warm arms. But all of a sudden i got dizzy. "Whoa." "Whats wrong?" "I dont know, i... all of a...su..." I collapsed onto the ground. "Oh my gosh, jacky! Are you Okay?!" "Wake up jacky!" She called Roxas and Philex. When they arrived they went to katies side. "What happened!?" Roxas cried out. "I-i dont know, he was doing fine until he just... collapsed." "Whats wrong with him?" "Hes still breathing." "Thats good." "Uh, see if he'll wake up by slapping him up a bit." Philex suggested. "No, thats a stupid idea." Roxas said. "Thanks for the generousity." Philex said sarcasticly."Oh my gosh, What do we do!?" katie said helplessly. "I have an idea." Roxas said as he picked me up. "We have to get him back to the house, after that... well, ill explain later." "Ok." On the way to the house, I started murming. "Hey jacky, are you awake?"... no answer. "Well, i hope that he is gonna be OK."

* * *

**I hope you liked my first chapter, if you want more please tell me.**


End file.
